Danny's Secret Revealed
by President ORB
Summary: This is sort of like Desiree's fanfic 'Chemistry' and Danny Phantom:Reign Storm mixed together and this is what happens afterward. Valerie gets revenge by finding out Danny's secret, and Danny switches one secret for another, which was not that one he had
1. Val Knows, Now What?

Okay, this is sort of a sequel to Desiree's "Chemistry" fanfic, and it's mixed with the new movie: Danny Phantom:Reign Storm, but I really had a good idea and wanted to use it. I hope you don't mind Desiree. Anyway, this story's plot is basically, Valerie finds out Danny's secret, and she threatens to tell everyone in school, then Danny trades one secret for another, but it wasn't oe he planned on, Desiree is the person telling Val the secret on the internet, and Val torments Danny about it until he finally has the nerve to tell Sam. This story should be good, and I know that I don't own any of these characters at all. Well, here goes nothing.

-  
"Well, this is a bust." said Valerie after she had knocked out the 'so-called' "Box Ghost". She was still looking for evidence that she was right, so she headed for her next victim. --- Narrator: "Well, we should start at the beginning. You see, Valerie had found out that Vlad was the ghost with ghost hunting equipment that he had been giving her, and she got angry at him after the "Reign Storm" incident and knocked him out as a ghost. She noticed that he turned human when she did that, and suddenly grew an interst in what a 'halfa' was. When she wanted to know if all ghosts were like that, she started instantly knocking out almost every ghost she saw. Most of them stayed in form, but some did not. That what triggered his quest to see what 'Danny Phantom' was. Was he a halfa, or a true ghost? And if he was a halfa, what was his true identity? Valerie's quest has been to find out the answers for these questions, and I'm sad to say that she does in fact fufill her quest." --- Valerie headed for the square, where she saw another ghost that she had recongized, Skulker. That was the ghost who had captured her and put her in the Ghost Zone. She then saw her target 'Danny Phantom' and hid behind a large tree nearby, where she could watch the battle. Skulker was doing his best to hit Danny, or at least touch him, because Danny kept dodging everything he threw at him, and then he'd get punched. He used his best stuff, but, of course, he still had no luck. He eventually started to look for more ammo, and noticed he had a spare amount. It was a small container full of strange-colored missiles. He took them out one-by-one, and placed them in his wrist gun. The first three shots missed, but when he picked up the fourth one, it was painted purple, and he launched it, without thinking. It started blinking when it flew into the air, but right when it flew past Danny, it stopped in mid-air. Danny hadn't noticed, but the missile started to turn around, and the it slowly landed on the ground, Skulker was amazed at this, not knowing was it was going to do. Valerie watched, too. Suddenly it stopped blinking and clicked three times and the top flew off releasing a purple smoke. Skulker didn't know what it was, and so he ran. Danny had just noticed the missile when it went off, which made it too late for him to escape. --- And if you didn't already know, it was filled with knock-out gas. --- Danny turned around in just enough time to fall down from the gas, and once he fell to ground, he went back to normal. Valerie had her suit on, so she wasn't inhaling any smoke. But once the smike started to fade, Valerie eyes opened wide. "Danny!" she said, astonished to figure out who the town's hero really was. She thought about his name for a second, then slapped her forehead, "Why didn't I see that before? His voice was the same, his hair was the same. I don't know how I missed that." She didn't know what she was going to do, but then she smiled to herself, she could tell whoever she wanted about Danny's secret, since he did the same with her dad, then she could get revenge on him. But just as she was thinking of her plan, Danny started coming through, he opened his enough to see that Valerie was standing by a tree, with her suit on, but her hood around her neck. He looked down at his clothes and noticed he was in human form, "That can't be good." he said to himself.

-  
Bri: Hi again, I hope these fanfics of mine are okay. I haven't been getting many reviews lately, but I guess that's okay. I am really sorry about not double spacing and all, and I'm sorry I didn't make everything clear during my other stories, but I'm sure that I could always hope that everybody's fine with it. Even though we can never be satisfied, I'm glad that you are reading this, Thank you. 


	2. Valerie Wants, Valerie Gets

Okay, I hope you like this, it's going well so far, and I should warn you, I've been known for making the best cliffy's imaginable. So if you caught up in the suspense, you're not alone! Well, here we go.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Danny looked over at Valerie, "Okay, this is definately not good, I hope she didn't see anything." he thought. Valerie looked back at Danny, who she now noticed he was awake, "Hmm, 'Danny Phantom' is it? I could have sworn your name was 'Fenton', not Phantom. But that's real clever." she said, not really making any sense. "Well that answers that question." thought Danny. Valerie just stood there and asked,"Why aren't you getting up and flying away like usual?" Danny looked at her angrily, then said,"If you just got knocked-out, wouldn't you be a bit dizzy?" Valerie looked down at him, "So, how many people should I tell, I'm sure the school will at least want to know your a halfa." Danny replied,"Valerie, you can't do that!" Danny tried his best to stand up, but he was still dizzy from whatever had gotten him this way. "Danny, I can tell anybody I want, I'm physically capable of that any time, any place." Danny looked at her, she knew that smart-alic remarks were the worst thing he could have at the moment, but he thoguht of another way. "Listen, Valerie. Could you just keep this a secret and I can trade it for another one, maybe something else that might be big?" he asked, Valerie looked at him in demise,"I'm listening." danny got worried, he looked at his watch, it was almost curfew, "Uh, just, uh, ask this one girl named Desiree on the internet, she's at the AOL chat room all the time, ask her something, and she'll give you another secret for me, okay? Cause I gotta go." And he changed back to Danny Phantom, and flew off as fast as he could. Valerie frowned, "I thought he was gonna tell me himself, but if I can get this other girl to tell me something really big, then I will be victorius, and definatley since I have AOL right at home." she said, as she started to walk back to her house.

Danny walked in the front door of his house, almost everyone watching TV, except Jazz. Jazz was probably in her room, reading or something like that. "Uh, hi." he said as he walked to where his mom and dad were sitting. "Danny, you almost missed curfew. Where were you?" asked his mom. Danny didn't have to lie, "Uh, I was out at the park, that's all." "What were you doing there?" she asked. Now, he had to lie, "Uh, I was uh, just walking through, I didn't noticed the time, sorry." He walked back up to his room, where he soon walked over to the window. He looked down, nothing but the sidewalk, the street, and street light covering the other two in a strange golden, orange colored ray of light. He just stood there, looking out the window, until he heard someone come in his room. He didn't turn around, so the visitor came closer, but once they were bound to be right behind him, he suddenly turned around. It was Sam, and not knowing why she was even there, he didn't say anything. "Uh, danny? Sorry to just come here like this, but you see, I don't have a 7:30 curfew like you do, and I just came by to say sorry about the other day. I didn't mean that the way it came out, I just hope you'll understand." she said. Danny started to look confused, then worried,"I probably should tell her about what Valerie just found out, but how? I can't just say it right here. I'll have to tell her somewhere that she won't be heard, because she'll yell at me, but I could just close the door. But my parents are watching TV, I'm sure they won't hear." he thought. "Danny? I just apoligized for something, that's not something I normally do, you should be able to take notice of that." said Sam. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Listen, I think there's something you should know." he replied. "What?" Sam asked with a very confused look on her face. "Well, you see, I was beating up Skulker, and then he like threw this thing that knocked me out, and then I well, you know, kind of went back to normal, and apparently Valerei saw all this." he said real fast. Sam stared at him, "You, she saw you when you were knocked out, and so, now she knows what you can do and all that. Okay, this is bad." Danny looked back at her,"Well, it's not all bad, I talked her into keeping it a secret. But she still knows." Sam looked up at him, "How did you talk her into it?" Danny smiled,"I just traded one secret for another." he said,then added, "Even though, I'm not sure which one."

Meanwhile, Valerie had planned to talk to this Desiree on AOL as soon as possible, so once she noticed she was logged in, she started.

**V-Gal: I want info on Danny. So gimme.  
Desiree: What?  
V-Gal: Danny let me have one secret, but its gotta be big.  
Desiree: fine, if Danny says its okay.  
V-Gal: So gimme the biggest secret you got from him.  
Desiree: HOld on. Why do you have to know?  
V-Gal: Well apparently I found out he's a halfa and I'm kinda trading one secret for another, he doesn't want anyone to know, but I don't know why. So what do you got for me?  
Desiree: Okay, hold on. You know that he's a halfa, did he tell you that I'm also a halfa?  
V-Gal: You're A Halfa Too!  
Desiree: so he didn't tell you.  
V-Gal: sheesh, how many halfas are there in this place?  
Desiree: didn't you want a secret or something?  
V-Gal: oh yeah. gimme something big, something juicy, adn something that will be the worst kind that could get out in public, or at least I could keep it secret.  
Desiree: Well...he told me about someone he liked at school.  
V-Gal: if it's Paulina, I'm not interested.  
Desiree: No, he's never meantioned anyone named Paulina. V-Gal: He hasn't? i thought he liked her.  
Desiree: No, he said he liked Sam. This girl that like his best friend or something, she's always talking to me about Danny, and whenever he's talking, he doesn't stop talking about Sam.  
V-Gal: oh my gosh, this IS big! Thankx.**

**V-Gal Logged Out**

**Desiree: I think I just made a big mistake.**


End file.
